


A Whole Lot of Cherik Art

by Allegory



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: i'm 7 years late to the fandom but it's OK!!!!!!!





	A Whole Lot of Cherik Art

 

The all important beach divorce...

* * *

 

The toast is burnt...will be when I colour this in. Erik isn't allowed to eat rubbish when he's staying over.

* * *

 

 

Boy loves his shep. Unposted: Erik wakes up and finds her dead from old age. He'd been looking for her the whole morning; she'd crawled into a ditch, as if she hoped he wouldn't find her. But grief seeks him out, always.

* * *

 

 

Panel snippets of a mini fancomic. Sweet nothings. Five feet apart cos they're not gay.

* * *

 

More to come! Thanks for viewing. Please check out my Youtube channel where I post talky speedpaints (updates on the maybe-Cherik-art-book) and my other social media in the Notes at the end! <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB-8PQXJBOKqDqrWA1pzDcQ?view_as=subscriber  
> https://www.instagram.com/enzelx/  
> http://enzelx.tumblr.com/  
> (Still WIP Tumblr) https://yeelingart.tumblr.com/


End file.
